Blondie Goes Boom
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: Jake and Leah's date night turns into something more. Will it strengthen their relationship or hinder it?


**This was my entry for the More is More Contest.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M! If you don't enjoy sweet love with two females while a male watches, pass! More might be written to this in time. Character names belong to SM. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The music is already bouncing through the air when Jake and I enter the Skybar. We always come here on our monthly date nights, because I love dancing almost as much as my husband loves watching the way I move. With a smile from me and wink from him, he spins me as we take to the dance floor.

The space is not too crowded, but when the DJ plays Thrift Shop, most of the alcohol infused bodies get off the walls and up outta their chairs. Everyone sings along with the chorus while posing with each statement. I look around and smile, glad to be out and acting like a fool.

Jake is behind me as I sway my hips side to side then down to the floor. Coming back up, I pop my ass into Jake's groin. He grips my hips, just to have his hands on me. I rise up slowly leaning against his chest.

We continue to dance to a few more songs before we take a seat to get a drink and cool off for a little bit.

A waitress comes by our table with a tray of those long cylinder shot glasses. I take a sour apple flavored one, pay her, then slam back the shot before I ask for a cranberry and vodka.

Jake just orders a Red Bull.

Once she walks away, Jake begins his teasing. His chestnut eyes scan my sweaty body make my heart thump faster.

The man can just look at me and make me wet. He licks his lips. FUCK! He rubs my exposed leg, starting at my knee and ending where my skirt lies. The pause just before he moves in for a kiss builds inside me. If I could, I would jump him right here.

The electricity flowing through us runs goosebumps up my leg. As he kisses down my neck, I whisper in his ear, "You're gonna make me do something that will make a mess if you keep up."

He nips my collarbone. His hot breath trails up to my ear as he replies, "OH, but I want you to make a mess."

We're interrupted when our drinks arrive, and after Jake pays, we sit for awhile enjoying the music.

The beat of one of my favorite songs by Robin Thicke makes my feet move under the table. I slam back the rest of my drink and get up, pulling Jake with me. The beat of the lovely, jazzy tune makes my body do things I didn't know it could do.

As the crowd spreads to make room for us, Jake follows my lead. He spins me out from his body, then back in, slamming me hard into his flat chest. I can feel the heat through his dark blue button up when he leans me back with his hand at the top of my ass.

I look deep into his eyes, searching for anything to indicate what he might be thinking. He lifts me up, then plants a kiss on my lips. As he hugs me tight to his body, the crowd closes in around us with one exception. A curly blonde headed woman presses against my back, which makes my heart thumb faster.

My eyes go wide at Jake as I mouth, "what the hell?", so she doesn't hear me. He kisses me again, pressing his hard cock into me. I take that as he doesn't care or that he wants this to happen.

I'm not so sure, because I don't know this chick from Adam and Eve. I mean, come on–one simply doesn't grind on a couple before introducing themselves to said couple without making one or both uncomfortable!

For all I know, she could be a serial killer out to find her next couple to behead or chop into pieces to send their families.

All of a sudden she whispers in my ear, "You are one fuck hot piece of ass!" Her words shock me, yet her voice goes straight to my pussy. My heart quickens at the thought. Who is this woman and what does she really want?

The song ends. Jake leads me away from the dance floor and I hear the click clack noise of heels behind me. Okay, now I'm nervous as a mouse sniffing cheese.

She grabs my hand as she says, "Would you go to the ladies room with me?"

I hesitate, looking at Jake as he kisses the back of my hand then lets go, which I didn't want him to do. Now I'm really scared for my life that he's not following us. What if I don't come back alive?

I let go of her hand and follow her. I do my best to keep my distance; I feel eyes on me. I only hope those eyes belong to Jake.

Blonde chick turns to face me. "My name is Rosalie."

"Um… Hi." I don't trust this new found acquaintance.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you or your man." Blondie closes the space between us.

My skin feels like it's on fire. I can barely breath.

"Ok," I say with as much conviction as I can muster with my personal space being invaded like this–by a stranger. Who does she think she is!

"I like what I see." Rosalie slowly runs her fingertips down my arm, making my skin pebble. I don't know whether to enjoy this or run.

Since I'm paying so much attention to Rosalie, I don't realize when Jake creeps up behind me. His long thin arms wrap around my waist; he moves my hair from my sweaty neck and lightly touches my skin with his lips.

"How ya feelin', Dragonfly?"

I was undecided but with that one word, I knew everything was going to be all right. That is his special nickname for me. The word has a multitude of meanings, but in this situation he's telling me that he likes what he sees, what I'm doing. He is telling me that this is my choice, not his.

"I'm feeling fine," I say, then add, "For now," to let him know I'm still uncomfortable with the person standing in front of me.

Rosalie looks at me, then at Jake, then back to me. It was like they had some secret conversation I wasn't a part of. I did not like that.

Holding out her hand, she asks, "May I?"

I raise an eyebrow. "May you what?"

"Give you my phone number." She says it so sweet and innocently that I pull out my phone and hand it to her.

She quickly pushes a few buttons, then gives it back. "Call me anytime, sweetie. I'll be happy to hang out."

Jake doesn't leave me as she closes in with those red plump lips to kiss me. At first, I don't know what to expect, but the longer the kiss continues, the more I relax. Jake caresses my sides, letting me know he enjoys seeing me kiss another girl.

Rosalie breaks away from me, leaving me dizzy. "I look forward to hearing from you."

It takes me about a minute to register what she said. "But…"

She turns to look at me with a bright smile. "Honey, I don't need to know your name. Give me a call and we will go over everything over coffee or lunch." Her sapphire eyes sparkle at me as she turns to exit the bar.

I don't know if it's the alcohol or the recent events ,but my knees give way and all I feel is my body floating across the floor. How can that be?

"Shhh, just close your eyes, Leah."

I do so without so much as a peep of confusion.

* * *

**Thank you.**


End file.
